


¿Cómo mantener un navío a flote?

by TransDimension



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: Assumptions, Beer, F/M, Kale might be planning something, Of day 4 of Inktober 2019, Or not, Sinbad has non of it, The title is a pun if you know how interpret it, Unofficial Sequel, freeze - Freeform, gift to a friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransDimension/pseuds/TransDimension
Summary: Simbad tiene mucho en su plato desde que cierta estudiosa francesa decidió tomar su invitación de estar entre su tripulación.A veces es más trabajo de lo que le gusta admitir.
Relationships: Belle (Disney)/Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)
Kudos: 2





	¿Cómo mantener un navío a flote?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una secuela (de alguna manera) de mi corto del día 4 de Inktober 2019.
> 
> Es un regalo para [esta hermosa persona](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Harukaprincess) que siempre está dispuesta a leer las cosas que se le ocurren a esta loca mente.
> 
> Sin más preámbulos espero que lo disfruten.

La tarde pasaba con naturalidad en el _Quimera_ , donde su capitán planeaba el mejor curso para desembarcar en algún puerto cercano, en busca de raciones que faltaban.

Habían tenido una buena racha, ya que, desde la llegada de cierta chica castaña, se habían vuelto “expertos” en la diplomacia.

A pesar de que Simbad se jactaba de eso, todos en la tripulación eran conscientes de que Bella era la que más influencia tenía. Al ser versada en la lectura, su labia era mucho más avanzada que la de Simbad, además de que un rumor que se esparció como fuego es que ella salvó a un príncipe de la muerte y este le dejó vivir un tiempo en su castillo.

Por lo tanto, la reputación de la mujer era más bien la que ayudaba en el caso del capitán, ya que, gracias a la misma, ahora tenían un benefactor que pagaba una buena suma de oro por distintos encargos.

Si el capitán de la nave era honesto consigo mismo, sentía bastante curiosidad acerca del pasado de la mujer. No es que no hablara de su pasado por algo realmente oscuro, Kale le había interrogado acerca de su lugar de origen durante una de las cenas en las que prácticamente todos coincidían —por una vez—, y ella respondió con amabilidad a todas ellas.

El castaño se dio cuenta, entonces, que la chica simplemente no iba por la vida relatando la historia de su vida. El imponente hombre moreno a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, se lo recordaba cada vez que la ocasión se presentaba.

Una vez estuvo seguro del curso que podía ser tomado, fue a cubierta para anunciar el cambio de curso y dar las indicaciones necesarias a la tripulación.

Una vez hubo terminado, Bella emergió de la trampilla de la bodega.

Llevaba consigo unas cuantas herramientas que el capitán reconocía como las que usaban para reparar la maquinaria fundamental del navío.

Cuando la mujer por fin le dirigió la mirada, él la observó con una ceja alzada. Su contraria simplemente negó con la cabeza, seguramente atribuyendo el gesto dirigido hacia ella por alguna desconfianza del capitán hacia ella. No tan lejos de la marca, pero no exactamente eso.

—Noté que había una fuga de en la bomba de agua, así que le pedí a Rata que me dijera donde se encontraban las herramientas —meneó una estas para enfatizar su punto.

—¿Sabes manejar eso? —a pesar de que el hombre se mostró altanero, pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como su mejor amigo lo juzgaba con la mirada.

De alguna forma, se sentía aún más intenso que cuando se mostraba así con Marina, quien había dejado el _Quimera_ cuando encontró la forma de conseguir un navío comandado por ella misma. Resulta que, a final de cuentas, las personalidades de la ex pareja eran demasiado chocantes para una relación estable a futuro.

Sin embargo, la mujer frente a él no tomó el anzuelo y simplemente contestó:

—Mi padre es un inventor. Tengo algo de experiencia con las máquinas aún si no soy una experta. Se la suficiente teoría.

Teoría. Claro.

A pocos metros de ellos Li intercambió monedas con Jin. Habían apostado en la cuestión de si Bella y Simbad se envolverían en una discusión, como solía ser con la otra mujer.

La hija de Maurice, a decir verdad, era más calmada y sólo había sostenido discusiones intensas con el capitán cuando este era lo suficientemente terco como para no dejar morir un tema.

Cuando no apoyaba a los demás en sus labores, la mujer castaña se sumergía en los libros que había convencido al capitán de conservar. La mayoría de estos hablaban del funcionamiento de un navío y los cuidados pertinentes que este debe recibir. Eran el argumento perfecto para cuando algo no funcionaba y Simbad trataba de evadir su solución.

Eso, y Kale le solía dar la razón.

Y, en el tema del hombre moreno, él era el encargado de llevarle a la estudiosa uno que otro libro de temática romántica y cuento de hadas, ya que eran los gustos secretos de la mujer. No tanto porque ella sintiera vergüenza de ello, era más bien por las caras que solía poner el capitán cuando se hablaba de esos temas.

Una vez llegaron al pequeño puerto holandés, todos se dispersaron, sabiendo cada uno sus tareas correspondientes. Todos, salvo Bella.

La mujer se fue aventurando poco a poco al interior de la ciudad que colindaba con el puerto, hasta que la mano de un hombre la tomó del antebrazo. Cuando trató de forcejear, el hombre la soltó.

La castaña dio media vuelta para encontrar a Simbad alzando las manos en forma de tregua. Se incorporó un poco, echándole una hojeada a su alrededor.

No Kale por ninguna parte.

— ¿A dónde vas? No puedes alejarte mucho del barco —el hombre le reprochó. La mujer se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión por demás cuestionadora. El capitán suspiró —. Por mucho que no me agrade la idea, sigo siendo responsable de lo que sea que te pase.

La mujer relajó su postura corporal y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Negó con la cabeza. El capitán no tenía porque cerciorarse de su bienestar en persona, bien pudo haber mandado a Li, Jin, Kale, incluso a Rata. Sin embargo, por el bien del ego del hombre, no dijo nada de esto, en cambio:

—Estoy buscando una biblioteca.

El capitán la miró como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Quieres más libros?

La castaña rio por lo bajo. Nunca se pueden tener suficientes libros, y aún con eso sólo quería consultarlos.

—No está de más ver que tipo de libros permiten en esta región.

La mujer se encaminó de nuevo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Lo que la tomó por sorpresa fue que, después de que el castaño dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación, siguió a la mujer de cerca, hasta colocarse a su lado. Ella lo vio con una ceja alzada a lo que él sólo se encogió de hombros.

No había remedio para ese hombre.

Encontraron una librería. Cruzando la abarrotada calle había una taberna. La castaña le indicó al capitán que este podía ir a esperarla allá si no deseaba al interior de la librería. Accedió a regañadientes.

Llevaba tal vez dos cervezas cuando escuchó a dos hombres hablando entre sí.

—Esa chica se veía muy linda, ¿no crees?

— ¿La qué entró al edificio de enfrente? No es mi tipo, ya sabes cómo me gustan —el hombre hizo un gesto frente a su pecho para evidenciar a lo que se refería. Simbad no lo dejó pasar por alto, ya que la librería, como se dio cuenta, era el único edificio propiamente visible desde el interior de la taberna.

—Si, tienes razón, pero se ve del tipo.

El segundo hombre rió.

— ¿Y tú como sabes cuál es el tipo?

Esta vez fue el turno del primer hombre en reír. El capitán de el _Quimera_ ahora los observaba atentamente. El primer hombre giró la cabeza en todas direcciones antes de inclinarse a susurrar al oído de su compañero, sólo para que este último se empezara a reír ante las palabras del otro.

Al castaño le dio un escalofrío. Pagó la cuenta y se dispuso a irse del establecimiento justo cuando la mujer salía de la librería con un libro en mano. Apuró el paso cuando notó que los otros dos se estaban levantando de sus asientos y pagando sus respectivas cuentas.

Una vez llegó al lado de la castaña, no le permitió ni que lo saludara cuando rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos. La mujer se sobresaltó ante el contacto y estaba a punto de interrogarlo cuando vio que puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y le indicó que empezara a caminar.

—Esto es muy repentino, incluso para ti.

El hombre bufó, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que los hombres no los habían seguido, aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre la castaña, pero no la retiró de su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo en la taberna? —inquirió.

—Si, algo por el estilo —en su rostro ya no estaba esa sonrisa y ahora sólo predominaba una expresión seria.

Por alguna razón, eso hacía sentir mal a Bella, pero el agarre que el hombre tenía en su cintura seguía sin desaparecer. Más importante aún, es que no quería que desapareciera.

Kale los vio aquella tarde, a lo lejos.

Ahora tenía una buena manera de seguir molestando a su mejor amigo. Y claro, por que no, actuar como un cupido improvisado.


End file.
